


Heated

by merildis



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Biting, Canon Trans Character, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/pseuds/merildis
Summary: A night at the bar among friends turns into something a bit more... heated.





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> just some shameless pwp because i figured smallmarch could use some more  
> (includes PIV sex with a condom if anyone needs a warning for that!)

Damien really, _really_ did not intend to be here. Going for drinks with Mary and Robert was one thing, a welcome outing among friends, but _this_ was not how he meant to end the night; Robert pinning him against his own door, hands tangled in his hair, teeth worrying his lower lip. He tastes like whiskey and cigarettes and when he finally pulls back Damien just stares at him blankly for a moment, shocked and a little too buzzed to form a coherent sentence. Robert arches an eyebrow. “So, are we doin’ this?”

Damien freezes. Considers. Robert’s pupils are blown wide and he’s looking at him expectantly, his hand still tangled in Damien’s hair. This is most definitely a bad idea, sleeping with his next door neighbor on a whim.

Damien reaches behind himself and grasps the doorknob.

“Yes. Yes, I do believe we are.”

Robert hardly waits for him to close the door behind them, already fiddling with the buttons keeping his cloak in place, fingers clumsy with the alcohol and Damien can’t help but laugh at him, bringing a hand to his mouth. Robert scowls. “Get this thing off, will ya?” He grumbles, finally letting his hands fall from Damien’s shoulder to the more straightforward buttons of his vest.

Damien does as he’s asked, drapes the cloak over his arm because there’s nowhere else to put it and yelps when Robert pulls him in again, kisses him hard and hungry. He reaches up to push Robert’s jacket off his shoulders, whimpers when Robert bites his lower lip hard and is suddenly very thankful Lucien is out for the night. Robert takes the opportunity he’s given, sliding his tongue past Damien’s lips and exploring his mouth with a lazy sort of confidence. He’s smirking when he finally pulls away a bit and Damien honestly thinks he should _not_ be allowed to look at anyone like that, eyes dark and hungry and a little intimidating. He sucks in a breath. “I apologize for being a terrible host and not showing you around,” Damien murmurs, breathless, “but perhaps you’d like to retire to my quarters for the night?”

Robert grins. “Thought you’d never ask, sweetheart.”

They can hardly keep their hands off each other as they stumble up the stairs, nearly tripping over themselves before they reach the bedroom. They’re on each other in an instant, then, Damien’s cloak and Robert’s jacket abandoned across the back of a chair; all hungry, breathless kisses, Robert tangling his fingers in Damien’s hair again and going to kiss his neck, grumbling when the collar of his shirt gets in the way. “You’re wearing way too much,” he growls, hands falling back to Damien’s half-unbuttoned vest.

Reaching forward, Damien slides his fingers under the hem of Robert’s shirt, feels him shudder just a bit when his long nails drag across his skin. “I could say the same of you,” he hums, as Robert pauses to let him pull his shirt over his head. The light is low but he can see that Robert is more fit than he expected, wide planes of tan skin and salt-and-pepper hair, not exactly muscle-bound but not out of shape either. He inhales sharply and pretends he doesn’t blush when Robert catches him staring.

Robert finally pushes Damien’s vest from his shoulders only to be met with another row of buttons to contend with and scowls. “No, I really don’t think you can.” He grumbles and Damien just laughs, settling his hands into the space above Robert’s hips like that’s where they were always meant to be. Robert struggles with his dress shirt for a few more seconds before shooting Damien a more-or-less helpless look. “How d’you manage to get outta this stuff every day?”

Damien pushes his hands away gently, making quick work of the buttons. “I suppose it does seem a bit complex, doesn’t it?” He shrugs the shirt from his shoulders and considers pausing to fold it properly for a moment but then Robert is on him again, lips hot on his already-flushed skin, teeth just barely scraping over his pulse point and Damien finds he doesn’t have the patience to wait much longer. Robert’s fingers barely graze the bottom edge of his binder, a silent question, and Damien nods, pulls back a bit to wrestle himself out of it. Once his binder joins his shirt and vest on the floor, Damien pulls Robert into another kiss with one hand on the back of neck and the other on his hip, digging his nails in just enough to make him gasp into his mouth and immediately moan. Damien smiles against his lips and files _that_ particular bit of information away for later.

They’re on the bed in moments, the wine Damien drank earlier bolstering his confidence and making it far too easy for him to crawl atop Robert, straddling his hips and grinding down against him, a bit more desperate than he’d like to admit. “Fuck, baby,” Robert murmurs, his hands on Damien’s hips, gripping hard and groaning at the contact. He’s hard already; Damien can feel him through his jeans, grinding up against him. Robert reaches up to fist one hand in Damien’s hair and drags him down into a kiss, nearly growling against his lips and wow, okay, maybe Damien is a bit more into the whole aggressive thing than he thought because he’s moaning into Robert’s mouth when he tugs sharply on his hair, feels him smile. “That good?” Robert’s slurring his words the tiniest bit from the whiskey, voice low and husky when Damien finally pulls away.

“God, yes.” Damien is a little breathless and the self-satisfied little smile Robert is giving him isn’t helping. Still, not one to be outdone, Damien launches an all-out attack on the soft skin of Robert’s neck, relishing in the shuddering breath he takes when Damien’s teeth graze his flesh. He trails kisses along his neck until he finds the spot that gets the loudest reaction and then _bites,_ hard enough to bruise.

“Shit,” Robert gasps, groans when Damien sinks his teeth in, hand tightening in his hair, “guess I wasn’t that far off when I called you a vampire, huh?”

Damien smiles against his skin, pauses to leave another gentle kiss over the darkening bruise before pulling back. “Mm, perhaps not.” He hums, makes a surprised little noise when Robert slots their lips together again, rolling his hips up and grinding against Damien, groaning into the kiss. He slides his hands down to Damien’s hips, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his trousers and making him shiver when he digs his nails in, blunter than Damien’s own but still enough to sting.

 “Let’s get you out of these,” he rasps, and Damien doesn’t have to be told twice. He rolls off Robert (reluctantly) and goes to unlace his boots, Robert kicking off his own sneakers and jeans far more unceremoniously. He steals a glance and, alright, maybe it’s the alcohol getting to him but the sight nearly takes his breath away, Robert’s cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. Robert gives him a wicked grin. “Like what you see, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Damien murmurs, licking his lips. He wrestles himself out of his boots and pants, and perhaps he is not entirely thinking straight when he slides off the bed and between Robert’s thighs. Damien bites his lip and gazes up at him through his lashes. “May I?”

Tangling his fingers into Damien’s hair, Robert gives him a slow, lazy smile. “Be my guest.” Damien is hesitant, for a moment; it’s been far longer than he’d like to admit since he found himself here, but his eagerness gets the better of him and soon he’s wrapping long, lithe fingers around the base of Robert’s cock. He leans in and gives the head an experimental lick, relishing in the pleased noise Robert makes above him, low and rumbling. He tastes salty and a little musky and Damien can’t get enough, lapping eagerly at the pre beading on the tip before licking a long, thick stripe up his length. He watches Robert through his lashes all the while, gauging his reactions as he takes his cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and humming around it. Robert closes his eyes and groans, head tilting back, and Damien can’t help but be a little proud; even with how rusty his skills have become, he seems to be getting a good reaction, judging by the way Robert’s fingers tighten in his hair. “Fuck, you’re pretty good at this.” Robert’s voice is wrecked, low and raspy already and he hisses when Damien takes him a little deeper.

Damien hums his approval around Robert’s length, so hot and heavy on his tongue. He’s getting into a rhythm now, taking Robert as far as he can without gagging before pulling back to lap at the head again. The way Robert groans goes straight to his own cock, low and needy, and Damien can’t help dipping a hand between his thighs and below the waistband of his briefs. He’s wetter than he thought, moaning around Robert’s cock when he finally touches his own, slick and hot under his fingers. It’s nearly too much, Robert’s cock heavy on his tongue and his hand on his own; his head is swimming in the most delicious way, adrenaline and alcohol mixing and setting his nerves on fire. Robert grins at him, gives his hair a little tug and makes him whine without meaning to. “Having fun?” He growls and Damien just nods, moans again. Robert pulls harder on his hair this time, pulling him back off his cock. “C’mere.”

 Robert pulls Damien up into a kiss, trailing calloused fingers down his sides before he wraps them around Damien’s wrist and gently tugs his hand from his briefs. Damien gives Robert a quizzical look when he pulls away. “What are you— _oh,_ “ Damien gasps when Robert takes his slick fingers into his mouth, eyes half-lidded and hungry, licking and sucking them clean.

“You taste nice,” Robert says when he finally lets Damien pull his hand back, fingers slick with spit, and laughs when Damien’s cheeks flush red. “Mind if I return the favor?” Robert’s voice is low and rough, lips even rougher when he pulls Damien closer, nipping at his lower lip as he pulls him up onto the bed.

Damien scrambles to free himself from his underwear, suddenly far more eager than he was before. “I- please-“ He manages to gasp between kisses, and it feels like Robert’s hands are everywhere at once, nails trailing down his sides, his back, his stomach until he’s got Damien underneath him.

“Desperate, huh?” Robert settles between Damien’s legs, nudging them apart gently and sinking down. He trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down the length of Damien’s torso, taking his time with every inch of him he can reach, hot lips on cool skin, making Damien squirm. He sucks in a breath when Robert finally gets between his legs, breath ghosting over his cock before he turns to his inner thighs instead. Damien sighs, frustrated and needy, but Robert just presses kisses to his inner thighs, smiling against his skin before he bites down hard, makes Damien yelp. He pulls back a hair. “Too much?”

“No!” Damien answers a bit too quickly, covering his mouth with his hand and looking away. “Uh, no, you’re… It’s good.” Robert just grins and turns his attention back to the soft flesh of Damien’s thigh, sinking his teeth in slowly. Damien presses his hand against his mouth, trying hard to muffle the way he whimpers, Robert biting down hard enough to bruise in retaliation for his earlier assault. Damien squirms under him; the white-hot spark of pain feels nice but he needs _more_ and Robert isn’t giving it to him yet, leaving his cock all but ignored while he peppers his thighs with kisses and bites, slow and teasing. Damien makes an impatient little noise and Robert finally looks up, grinning.

Damien is just about to beg him when Robert finally turns his attention to his cock. Damien _moans,_ tangles his fingers in his hair reflexively as Robert laps at him, broad, long strokes. He takes him into his mouth, swirls his tongue around him and wow, alright, he’s really damn good at this. Damien is panting, eyes shut tight, chest heaving. Robert runs his tongue between Damien’s folds, humming low in his chest as he dips his tongue inside him, makes him whine again as he does. “Please—“ Damien gasps without meaning to, covers his mouth again before he can embarrass himself more and shuts his eyes, hips rolling up of their own accord in a silent plea.

 “You know,” Robert says when he comes up for air, “you don’t have to muffle yourself, babe.”

“Ah… Right.” A flush spreads across Damien’s cheeks, but it’s hard to worry about being embarrassed when Robert is taking his cock into his mouth again, sucking and lapping at it expertly. Damien settles his other hand into Robert’s hair too and tugs him closer, bucking up into his mouth and groaning when he feels Robert laugh against him. “God, I…” Damien cuts himself off with a moan, feels Robert slide one finger into him slowly and arches his back. “More,” he gasps, tightening his grip on Robert’s hair until he complies, adding another finger to the first. Damien is wet enough that it slides in easy, making the filthiest noises when Robert moves, pace torturously slow but Damien doesn’t mind when he’s still got his cock in his mouth. Robert curls his fingers up and Damien lets out a high, keening moan, rocking against Robert’s hand and trying to get him deeper.

Damien whines when Robert leans back, trying to tug him back down by his hair. He bucks his hips, squirms, just wants his mouth on his cock again _now_ , but Robert is giving him this dark, hungry look, voice low and ragged. “Can I fuck you?”

“Please.”

Robert doesn’t need to be asked twice, lets Damien pull him up into a kiss, hot and hurried, all teeth and tongue and searching hands. “Oh,” Damien says when they part for a moment, “I don’t really have any, uh…”

Robert gives him that lazy little smirk. “I’ve got a condom in my jacket.”

“Were you _planning_ on coming home with me tonight?” Damien asks, incredulous, as Robert picks his way across the room in the dark to find his jacket.

“A man never leaves his home unprepared, Damien.”

Damien can’t help but laugh at Robert’s serious tone, his face incredibly grave even as he nearly trips over his own discarded jeans on the way back to the bed. “You’re ridiculous,” Damien hums but his jab has no heat and he leans back against the pillows as Robert climbs back into bed with him, reaching up to run his fingers over the bruise already starting to form where his neck meets his shoulder, a bloom of purple in the shape of Damien’s teeth. It looks good on him.

“Condoms can be the most important part of a good survival kit,” Robert says, singularly focused on tearing the foil packet open carefully. “They have plenty of practical uses outside the bedroom.”

“This is all terribly interesting,” Damien plucks the opened package from Robert’s fingers deftly, “and I would love to hear all about it, but perhaps we should discuss this when you’re _not_ naked in my bed, hm?” He gives Robert a slow smile, leaning forward and working carefully to avoid piercing the material with his nails as he unrolls the condom onto Robert’s cock.

Positioning himself between Damien’s legs, Robert takes a slow, shuddering breath. His eyes are dark and heavy, lips kiss-red and swollen, one hand gripping Damien’s hip hard. Suddenly, Damien feels far more vulnerable than he has before; laid out before Robert like this, all pale skin and the beginnings of bruises on his thighs, he feels open and unguarded, almost a little frightened. And then the moment shatters when Robert finally lines his cock up and presses in, every other thought eclipsed by the sensation. Robert hisses above him and it sends chills down his spine; Damien answers by wrapping his arms around Robert’s neck and dragging him down into a kiss that’s more moaning and panting into each other’s mouths than proper kissing. “Fuck, baby.” Robert is in nearly to the hilt now, falling down onto his elbows and groaning into Damien’s ear, sending sparks of heat down his spine. “You’re so wet for me.”

All Damien can do is moan in response, his whole world condensed down to the feeling of Robert’s cock inside him, his lips on his neck, flushed skin under his fingertips. Robert is fucking him slow and deep, making him feel full and almost stretched. He digs his nails into Robert’s shoulders and grins a little when he groans, drags his nails down his back a little and feels him shudder, pace faltering a bit. Damien whines, high and needy, rocks his hips a little and tries to urge Robert on, needs him to go faster, harder, _anything_. “Fuck, please, I—“ the thought is lost in a moan, but Robert seems to get the hint anyway, picking up his pace. He leans down to trail kisses along the column of Damien’s neck, warm lips and blunt teeth against his skin, leaving marks Damien knows will be bruises by morning but he hardly cares, too busy winding his fingers into his hair and groaning into his mouth.

“Good?” Robert asks between kisses, voice low and rough. Damien nods and feels Robert smile against his skin. “Mm, good.” Robert bites down on his neck again, not too hard but Damien moans anyway, back arching and fingers tightening in Robert’s hair. Sliding his free hand between their bodies, Damien finally gets his hand on his cock, gasping and moaning when his fingers finally make contact. Robert fucking him so deep and his own hand on his cock has him close already, every breath coming ragged, whimpering and rolling his hips as Robert groans into his ear. “God,” Robert murmurs against Damien’s skin, “there you go, babe, just like that.” Damien groans in response when Robert thrusts particularly hard, his own fingers working faster on his cock.

Every single one of Damien’s nerves is on fire, everything white-hot and bright; Robert’s cock so deep inside him, his lips on his neck, his jaw, kissing anywhere he can reach with fervent intensity; his own hand on his cock, slick and sensitive. He makes a high, needy noise, rocking his hips and trying to fit Robert deeper, letting go of his hair to cover his mouth instead as Robert pulls back a bit. If Damien were thinking more clearly, he would be almost taken aback by how _good_ Robert looks like this: salt-and-pepper hair mussed, lips reddened, dark bruise blooming along his neck. As it stands now, most higher thought processes have been overridden by the climax coiling in his stomach. Robert groans above him, thrusts turning erratic and Damien can tell he’s close, too, moans and rolls his hips back to meet his thrusts. “ _Please_.” Damien is mostly just babbling, now, not thinking about anything except how badly he needs to come. “Please, please, don’t— don’t stop.”

Robert gives him a lopsided grin, breathing hard. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He shifts a little, angles his hips just right and makes Damien whimper, right on the edge of sobbing. His own hand is stroking his cock fast, wet enough that he almost can’t get enough friction, other hand balled into a fist in front of his mouth, teeth sinking into his skin out of habit. Robert growls, reaches up and grabs his wrist, pulls his hand away almost roughly. “Wanna hear you come.”

Nodding, Damien shifts his free hand to Robert’s shoulder instead, nails digging in of their own accord. Robert groans low and that’s all Damien needed; the wave of heat in his stomach finally crests and sends him spiraling over the edge, moaning far louder than he means to, eyes shut tight and back arched. Robert fucks him hard through his climax, thrusts faltering as Damien clenches around him until he comes with a shuddering groan, cock buried deep inside him. He collapses with a huff onto Damien’s chest, cheek laying against his shoulder, breathing heavy. Damien frees his arm from between their bodies, wiping his wet fingers on the bedspread before wrapping his arms around Robert’s neck lazily. They spend a few too-warm moments like that, skin nearly stuck together with sweat but neither of them really wants to move, until Damien eventually decides that as nice as it is to have Robert on top of him like this, it’s not exactly worth his inability to breathe. “Maybe we should clean up?”

Robert pulls out slowly before he rolls off of Damien and onto his back. “Yeah,” he sighs, “probably.”

Damien watches Robert roll off the bed and points him vaguely toward the en-suite bathroom to dispose of the condom. He briefly considers getting up himself to find something to wear to bed, but he’s far too tired and the pillows are far too comfortable, and by the time Robert comes back he’s almost drifted off to sleep instead. He’s only barely roused by the sounds of Robert shuffling around, collecting his clothing from the floor next to the bed. Damien realizes very suddenly he’s planning to leave; he doesn’t know why the thought leaves a sinking feeling in his stomach. “You don’t…” Damien stammers out, mind falling a bit behind his mouth. “You can stay.” Robert looks at him, incredulous, and Damien feels his cheeks heat ever so slightly. “If you’d like. Of course.”

There’s a beat of silence; Robert looking at him quietly, Damien biting his lip. He can almost see the instant Robert changes his mind, his expression smoothing a bit. “Sure.” He drops his jeans back onto the floor. “Sure, why not?” He wrestles himself back into his boxers before crawling into bed next to Damien, settling up against his side, warm and solid.

It feels natural, somehow, to be pressed up against Robert’s side this way, one of his arms slung across his waist, his face pressed into the curve of his neck. Damien decides not to question it.

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raaidens) or [tumblr](http://merildis.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
